The disclosure relates to grain cleaning devices used to separate useful grains of agricultural crops from other crop material following the threshing of grain from the crops. Grain cleaning devices are often integrated into combine harvesters, but can also be manufactured as standalone devices. Known grain cleaning devices include rotating or oscillating sieves, and may include a fan for blowing away material other than grain.